


Limon Çiçekleri

by Novatardis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limon çiçekleri rüzgarda savrulurken, yaz hüznü kokan bir ayrılık sahnesi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limon Çiçekleri

**Author's Note:**

> Aslında tamamen otobüste bu şarkıyı dinlerken kafamda canlanan ayrılık sahnesi için yazmak istedim, ama çok hüzünlü ve kırıcıydı, yazamadım, daha çok tasvir ettim gibi, drabble diyebiliriz sanırım.  
> Neyse, çok konuştum, keyifli okumalar :)
> 
> ST: Jeremy Soule - Ancient Stones
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_wTLk-t_Xw

Rüzgarda uçuşan yaz tadında saçlar... Kırılgan topuk seslerine karışmış endişeler.

Gün batımı, limon çiçekleri, deniz, iki kadın.

Kadın kokusu...

Boşta kalan bir elin sızısı.

"Başka biri?!"

Akan tuzlu bir damla, kendi çapında bir deniz o da aslında. 

"Bir adam."

İki hecelik o sözcük çevrelerinde rüzgarla savruluyor, limon çiçeklerinin kokusuna karışan kırılan bir kalp, çelik grisi gözler önlerindeki denize kilitli, üstündeki ela hareleri hissetse de,rüzgarın hıçkırıklarını duysa da...

"Ben çocuk sahibi olmak istiyorum"

Son bir çaba, limon ağaçları dallarını rüzgarla dans ettiriyor, gitme dercesine... Gitme...

"Biz de ol-"

Ama toprak bundan daha güçlü olsa gerek, öylece durmaya devam ediyor.

"Çocuğumun gerçek bir babası olsun istiyorum. Normal bir yuvası."

Limon çiçeklerinin kokusu bu sefer genzini yakarken bir aşık ilanı aşk ediyor gül rengi dudaklardan ilk şarabını içerek, yıllanmış bir çınar ağacı yılın ilk çiçeğini açarak kutluyor beş yüzüncü yaşını, bir adam hayata gözlerini gülümseyerek yumuyor kendisine kucak açan yıldızlar altında.

Bir daha hiç gülümsemiyor ela hareler. Hep bir gün batımında, deniz kenarında kalmışcasına. Limon çiçeklerinden de nefret ediyor, kokusundan da...


End file.
